


We Should Have Locked The Door

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, basically they get caught, it's great, just casually jumping on the errotic bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Error and Lust are walked in on. Shenanigans ensue.





	

Maybe they should have locked the door first. 

Okay, no. They _definitely_ should have locked the door first.

Blue had been searching for his scarf, since Fresh had stolen it from him as a prank and hidden it somewhere in the multivoid. He was a little put out due to having gone almost everywhere, and only a few more rooms were remaining for his hunt. It had been funny at first, but now it was just annoying.

So he opened the door of one of the last bedrooms he needed to check, ready to pilfer the room to try to find it. He hadn’t meant to open it so brashly. A loud BANG resounded from it hitting the wall, and he winced slightly, while the room’s occupants jumped in fright.

They whirled around, yelping loudly in shock, looking like deers caught in the headlights, while Blue could only stare at the scene before him, and screamed. 

Yells rang around the room as they panicked. “OH MY GOD!” Blue shouted, trying to look away with his arms frantically flailing in an attempt to cover his eyes. 

After a while, there was an awkward period of silence.

“…Error? _Lust?_ ” He broke the silence, trying to stop tensing and bring his arms down from his face. Blue was in a complete state of disbelief. Maybe he should have seen _something_ like this coming, but at the same time…

Lust inhaled sharply. They _really_ should have locked the door; Error was pissed, Lust was sheepish and Blue was half shocked, half intrigued and now the others were _coming over_ as naturally, if you had heard screaming resonate from somewhere you would want to know what had happened.

Blue gaped at the two as Classic nonchalantly walked over, rolling his eyes. 

“What happened this ti-“ Classic cut himself off and gawked at the sight. When he eventually came to his senses, he glanced away hurriedly, sweat beading on his temple. Then with his face set in an uncomfortable smile, he turned right back around and sped away.

“Heh, uh, look at him go…” Lust trailed off, chagrined.

Error stared at the mess on the floor, his face burning. This was not good. It was fairly mortifying, being caught in such a ridiculous act.

At the sound of the noise and ruckus, Ink poked his head in curiously. “Hey what’s going- oh. Oh my.”

Classic returned, accompanied by Fell and Outer who skidded to a halt and watched the scene before them incredulously.

Fell open and shut his mouth for a few moments, before pointing and exclaiming, “WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ , YOU TWO?!”

“I mean, I’d expect it from one of you-“ Ink started.

“Oh stars, I can’t _look_ -“ Blue wailed, “what did you _do?_ ”

Lust smiled nervously, clapping his hands together. “Well. It’s- uh, not what it looks like?”

There was a stunned silence from the group, who stared at Lust as if he was an idiot. They were all noticeably unnerved by the sight.

Ink promptly burst into laughter, unable to contain himself. 

“I think it’s pretty easy to tell what’s happened here.” Classic began. “But, uh…” He trailed off, unable to meet their eyes.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MURDER SCI?!” Fell shouted. He was, of course, referring to Sci’s body on the floor. It was covered in blood (or was it determination?) and large coats of dust that were layered thickly on his body. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, ASSHOLE?” He snapped at Ink, who only laughed harder.

“Uh, guys, I don’t think  all that dust is _just_ from Sci.” Outer grimaced. “There’s a lot of it.”

“Wait- I- I think he’s still alive.” Blue pointed out. 

“It’s not like he turned to dust!” Error retorted and folded his arms, finally out of his stupor. “We only hurt him a little.”

“I can’t believe this. Is- is that a _pentagram?_ What were you doing, summoning a demon?” Ink giggled. There was, indeed, a pentagram, seemingly made out of blood with candles placed at each point.

Sci shifted slightly, opening his eyes and blinking for a few seconds. “Ugh…” 

“WELL THANK FUCK HE’S CONSCIOUS.” Fell burst out. He was clearly ever so slightly freaked out, clenching his teeth as he yelled loudly.

Sci sat up, grunting and massaging the back of his neck. He looked up at the worried faces, then glanced around the room quickly and sighed, his face crumpling into a frown. “Did it not work?”

“No.” Error scowled.

“Such a shame…” Lust sighed wistfully, a remorseful expression on his face. “We used so much ketchup.”

“And the snow.” Error added bitterly, rolling his eyes.

“I guess we’ll never be able to summon an ultimate Sans.” Sci pouted, patting away the snow. “Aw man, my hand stings. Did you really have to go so hard with the knife?”

“We needed the dust for it.” Error said matter-of-factly. “And you’re just being a baby.”

“That’s rude.”

The other four just stood there, dumbfounded (while Ink snorted, having known this entire time that this clearly wasn’t a real murder).

“Wait, _what?_ ” Outer widened his eyes.

“So… You didn’t try to kill Sci?” Classic asked.

“What?” Sci chuckled, readjusting his glasses. “No, I just was offering up myself as sacrifice.”

“Why would you… Never mind, don’t answer that.” Fell pinched the bridge of his nose, completely and utterly done.

“More of a snackrifice, with all that ketchup.” Outer muttered, hiding a small smile.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY YOU DIDN’T MURDER SCI IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Fell was absolutely outraged.

“Well you try explaining something like this and see how you fare!” Error snapped defensively.

“…It was funnier.” Lust broke in, grinning as most of them glared at him.

“You know,” Outer began, “when you said Error and Lust had done something together, I really thought you meant you caught them fucking or something.” 

The others stared at him. “…Why?”

“Well, the implications, I guess.” Outer huffed.

“It’s not like you’re wrong.” Lust snickered. 

“Wait, what?” 

Error looked at Lust, raising one eyebrow. “Are you really gonna-“

Lust smirked. “We’ve been dating for months.” 

And with that bombshell dropped, Blue suddenly seemed to remember something. In a moment of clarity, he snapped to attention. "WAIT! MY SCARF! DANG IT- _FRESH_ _!"_

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of the multivoid belongs to faemyth (i think)  
> i have no excuse for this. fun fact: the original title was 'sci gets fucking murdered' and i was going to make them actually murder him.


End file.
